darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. Please see archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if an article has +5 support, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness (if it has five more support votes than oppose votes), but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations German Star Wars Humor Wiki Support #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) # Jawhol! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Ja! Ja! Gust flipperwault gershput! Master Gump 22:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) #It's'all'goooood. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:21, 23 February 2008 (UTC) #good God thats funny DarthKarma 26 February 2008 (UTC) #I like, but it should link to JedipediaDarth 83.81.43 01:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) #Das Artikel ist sehr gut! Pinky Talk 01:05, 29 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' #Nah, only one good line.Wilhelm screamer 22:40, 22 February 2008 (UTC) #*Care to elaborate a bit? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 23:50, 22 February 2008 (UTC) #To be honest, this isn't really funny at all, and is extremely short compared to other nominees. Perhaps that's the irony of it? Since the Wiki supposedly was shut down. Either way, I can't say I laughed at more than a line, and that was "The German government decided against it's existence since Humor is illegal in Germany." Perhaps someone should rewrite it's prose to be more humorous rather than simply "facts". [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 03:53, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #*Well...length has no bearing on AoE, so theoretically a one word article could be AoE if it was funny (don't get any ideas, though). The whole article is making fun of Germans, initially with a tad of subtlety and then fairly bluntly. By the way, the wiki doesn't exist, and never did: I made it up. :) AdmirableAckbar 22:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Snide remarks Darthipedian Support #Might as well give this article a shot. Master Gump 18:27, 12 February 2008 (UTC) # I support for reasons given below. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) #perfect,would be funnier if it was entitled "wookiepedian" instead.Wilhelm screamer 22:40, 22 February 2008 (UTC) #I'll buy you a parakeet! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:21, 23 February 2008 (UTC) #(snort) The Almighty Ninja 12:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks *If you check the history of this article the first revision is ment as an insult to us by an Anon, However Gump made it into a funny article. In my opinion the great way to deal with vandalism on Darthipedia. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) HK-47 '''Support' # statement: planetary destruction is emminent if you oppose this article. DarthKarma 4 march 2008 (UTC) #Us windowcleaners stick together. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:50, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ''Meatbag ! #Statement: Meatbag. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 22:54, 4 March 2008 (UTC) #Statement: Jedimca0 thinks this article is very funny. :P --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) #threat: HK-47 will kill any rotten meatbag that opposes his future of domination on this wiki. The Almighty Ninja 22:19, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Question: What is with all the statements from these meatbags? supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks PLS Support #Help spread Awareness on PLS, and together we can laugh at those afflicted.Darth 83.81.43 01:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) #I like it, original concept. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) #'Highly creative'Wilhelm screamer 03:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Many Sith lost there powah to bring us this information... The Almighty Ninja 00:25, 30 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Canderous Ordo Support #I am surprised no one has nominated this one yet. This is probably one of the best pieces on here (kudos to Karohalva). Now vote pansies! :-P Master GumpLord of Poodoo 17:49, 24 March 2008 (UTC) #.Indeed. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:54, 24 March 2008 (UTC) #duh The Almighty Ninja 22:24, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Mandalorian Wars Support #Another one of Karohalva's articles. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Whoever doesn't love this article has no funny bone. The Almighty Ninja 22:34, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Thankfully, I have several bones, including the funny one. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Jake Groundhopper Support #Credit goes to Karohalva. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #I still bust a gut every time I read it The Almighty Ninja 22:42, 29 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) #This article does also make some neat points towards the start that supplement the humor nicely.Wilhelm screamer 17:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Great Jawa Revolt Support #''"Kuh ashuna shanay neng ooka!". 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) (ps again a Karohalva creation) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Oto ekee nufuzu hunya upezza kenza! The Almighty Ninja 22:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #A beton nya mombay m'bwa! supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Star Wars Fanon Wiki Support #Some crude humor never hurt anybody. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 04:00, 26 March 2008 (UTC) #And self-referenced too. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:36, 26 March 2008 (UTC) #Nice. AdmirableAckbar 00:27, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Well done, especially the part about Lightninny. The Almighty Ninja 22:51, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Indeed. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC) #I have nothing to say but how awesome this article is.Wilhelm screamer 17:49, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Conversation of Anakin and Obi-Wan Support #Seriously. I fell out of my chair laughing. This is superb! Kudos to Enochf. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 15:35, 28 March 2008 (UTC) #I get to nominate Summary of Bothan Spynet operations next. I call dibs. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:08, 28 March 2008 (UTC) #keep em coming. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) #Hilarious, loved it. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 03:50, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #lulz Pinky Talk 15:31, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 22:30, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #You... you... you said that stupid "I don't like sand" line! The Almighty Ninja 22:54, 29 March 2008 (UTC) # supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) #Per Master Gump. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) #Flawless. Wilhelm screamer 17:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Conversation of Boba Fett and the barista Support #This converation had me laughing well after I was done reading it. The Almighty Ninja 23:05, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Homo! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:06, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Yahoo! Take it, Fandalorians! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:06, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Yes! Hilarious. Right Cassus? Cassus??! [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 08:07, 30 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) #Gray humor is the best humor. Wilhelm screamer 17:44, 6 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Jedi Exile Support # Score! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:06, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:07, 29 March 2008 (UTC) #ooh ;) The Almighty Ninja 23:11, 29 March 2008 (UTC) # 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 08:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Summary of Bothan Spynet operations Support #Alert the queue-controllers to prepare for reordering. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) #Many bothans died to bring us this article, and their sacrifice was not in vein. The Almighty Ninja 02:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) #W00t! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) #Very nice ending. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 07:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #This article is of the highest quality. Wilhelm screamer 17:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Darth Shitonus Support #Made it tonight, based off another wonderful Mary Sue created yesterday. Enjoy, please. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 07:16, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #Mary Sue(s) would be proud. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 21:51, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #-'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #I'm for this article, Darth Shitonus, and he... wait, his name isn't Shitonus? That sucks The Almighty Ninja 03:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) #*Now it is. :D [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 04:32, 5 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Conversation of Darth Nihilus and Keith Richards Support #This is beyond Gungan, Mando'a, L33t, and even Jawaese. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #That article was funny as hell The Almighty Ninja 22:55, 4 April 2008 (UTC) #Fantastic!" Master GumpLord of Poodoo 00:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks *Credit of this article goes to Enochf. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Category:Darthipedia Final class of "Basic Mother Fracking" with Mace Windu '''Support' #I worked on this pretty late into the night, I think its good. The Almighty Ninja 12:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) #I'm a mushroom cloud laying motherfucker, Motherfucker! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 16:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) #This is the best of the conversations written up to date. Wilhelm screamer 17:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) #awesome...just awesome RC-1262 23:41 (GMT+1) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks *What does everyone think? Good? Bad? The Almighty Ninja 12:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC)